


Misadventures

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: They’re still in their twenties in this and they’re not official cops yet. But they’re helping Kara with an event she’s holding to raise funds for an orphanage.Prompt :  If we get caught, you’re deaf, and I don’t speak english.





	Misadventures

“Why are we doing this again?” grumbled Gavin who’s currently fanning himself with a cut out lid from a cardboard box. You rolled your eyes at your boyfriend, “Because Kara is the closest thing I have to a real mom and she asked for help. Look at Nines! He’s working well… I guess..” 

You both watched Nines making giant bubbles for the kids. The thing that makes it funny was Nines had this resting bitch face in contrast to the joyous kids running around him asking him to make more bubbles around him and he’s in a bright yellow shirt with a cat print on it that says ‘Meow-wow!’ 

“I’m so glad he wore the shirt I got him for christmas.” you laughed when Nines made eye contact with you, you swore you could hear him saying, ‘You owe me a week of mcnuggets’

It was break time and the three of you finally had the chance to sit down together and eat. “I’m bored.” Gavin said in mouthful of fried noodles. Both of you and Nines simultaneously stopped eating and stared at him. “What do you have in mind?” Nines asked, cautiously, as to knowing what had they all done together and the ideas that sprouted out of boredom has caused him to be weary of yours and Gavin’s.. eccentric, mind.

“I’ve been thinking-” “A dangerous pastime.” Nines interrupted Gavin which earned him a kick to the shin. “Shut up sunshine killer. I’ve been thinking, since they have those bike thing for old people-” 

“Bike race.”

You slurped the last of your noodle and nodded solemnly at Gavin. “Let’s Mcfucking do this.” Gavin smiled enthusiastically and both of you and Gavin chant bike race with Nines looking like he gave up on life, How am I inlove with these fuckers

So the three of you, left your posts and asking the other volunteers to replace the three of you before sneaking towards the middle of the grassy field with the electric powered bikes. Since it is for the old folks, the fastest speed for the bike was 35km/h.

You borrowed some random kid’s helmet, while Gavin had his bandana on and Nines with his head bare, his hair ruffled in the wind looking very disgruntled and slightly amused.

“The rules for this race are, eh fuck the rules. Let’s fucking do this. The first one to turn back here wins!” Gavin smirked and shook yours and Nines’ hands.

“Smell you later losers.”

“Eat my dust fuckers!”

Nines only let out a loud sigh.

“In 3,2… 1!” Gavin started ahead in an extremely slow pace. You’re right beside him, trying to kick him off the bike. “Fuck you, (y/n)!” You laughed maniacally as you try to kick each other off the bike. Nines was on a relaxing speed, not even giving an effort in winning but he was already ahead of the both of you.

“Oh? Look what we have here. Losers? Oh yes, yes you both are.” He cackled before leaving the two of you behind.

The looks on both of your faces was comical and came to an agreement not to defeat each other but to defeat Nines.

Nines had already done the U-turn before both you and Gavin intercept him, “We’re playing dirty now!” your surround him on either side and try your best to sabotage him. 

But before the three of you reached the finishing line, you heard someone screamed, “Get back here punks! Those are our properties!”

“Oh shit, oh shit!” You said before getting off the bike and running away from the angry lady. The three of you ran while laughing so hard it hurts. Remembering what you told them when the three of you did stupid shit together the first time.

“If we get caught, you’re deaf and I don’t speak English” Gavin is the deaf one and both you and Nines could speak fluent mandarin.

When the lady caught up to the three of you, Gavin started signing frantically at her while you and Nines spoke mandarin angrily. 

“等下要吃什么?” What should we eat later ?

“你想吃什么呢?“ What do you feel like eating?

"我不知道” I don’t know

Gavin signed a, I have a beautiful face please leave

The lady eventually rolled her eyes, sighing and walked away.

Once she was out of earshot, the three of you laughed so hard, you had to sit down. Nines was leaning on the wall, cluthing his abdomen and Gavin, quite literally rolf-ed.

“Can’t believe she believed in it!” Gavin said. While the three of you calmed down from a full 10minutes of laughing, your phone rang and it was Kara.

“Oh shit.” you answered and sure enough she was pissed at the three of you leaving your assigned post and stealing the old folks bike.

That day the three of you were scolded on the car ride home with Kara and Luther constantly giving you his disapprove glance on the rearview mirror while Alice keeps on asking Gavin to tell her the fullstory.

“-I swear if I don’t put a leash on the three of you, I’ll be having a head full of white hairs! And you, Richard! I thought you’ll be responsible enough to take care of the two of them.”

Nines looks perplexed but stays quiet at the comment. Before Kara could go on with her scolding, Alice laughed at Gavin’s story about all the misadventures the three of you had. She tried to hold her angry look but her smile betrayed her. Kara sighed and Luther lovingly patted his wife on the arm, “Let the kids be kids. They’ll understand this someday.”

And the car ride home was filled with the three of your filling in and correcting the story Gavin told Alice and Kara took a picture of the moment with all four of your laughing candidly at the back seat.


End file.
